The present invention relates to a liquid developing system for developing an electrostatic latent image formed on a copy paper.
A liquid developing system has been developed in the field of electrostatic recording apparatuses. To achieve the clean developing, the following two points must be taken into consideration.
(1) The liquid developing system usually has a large time constant and a low developing density as compared with a dry toner developing system. Accordingly, an improvement is required in the liquid developing system for reducing the time constant and enhancing the developing density.
(2) A copy paper has a front surface coated with a high-molecular dielectric layer, but the rear surface of the copy paper is not coated with such a material. Therefore, there is a possibility that a developing liquid will penetrate into the copy paper when the developing liquid makes contact with the rear surface of the copy paper. This will deteriorate the quality of the obtained image. Accordingly, an improvement is required to preclude the developing liquid from reaching the rear surface of the copy paper.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a liquid developing system for enhancing a developing density.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid developing system for ensuring a clean development in an electrostatic recording apparatus.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a mesh plate development electrode is disposed above a liquid developer reservoir. A liquid developer supplying roller is disposed in the liquid developer reservoir so that a portion of the liquid developer supplying roller is immersed in the liquid developer and the liquid developer supplying roller contacts the mesh plate development electrode at the opposite portion thereof, thereby supplying the liquid developer to the mesh plate development electrode. A copy paper is driven to travel on the mesh plate development electrode in such a manner that the front surface of the copy paper makes contact with the mesh plate development electrode.